havenandhearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Glossary
=Combat= Attack Attacks are standard patterns of attacking that, once activated, will be repeated indefinitely in a fight, as long as their specific conditions, if any, are met. They differ from Instance Attacks, which are only performed once. Instance Attack Instance attacks are powerful attacks that have a high probability of succeeding, causing massive trauma to any and all opponents. They differ from regular attacks in that they are only performed once upon activation, and in that they more often that not come with an activation cost. Combat Move Combat Moves are actions that are performed once upon activation in order to gain some specific advantage in a fight by manipulating one or more of the fight variables. Maneuver Maneuvers are patterns for responding to an attack. For every attack, the maneuver that the target of the attack has chosen is consulted to see if the attack hits or misses. Different effects may be triggered depending on whether the attack hit or missed. =Character Sheet= Attributes Base Attributes Currently, the attributes in Haven and Hearth are not fully fleshed out and are mostly placeholders. It is very likely that will change soon. Also, note that although only 3 attributes are currently at all worthwhile to increase, the ease of increasing any stat depends on your highest attribute. In more detail, the amount of total FEP required for an attribute gain is equal to your highest attribute. So, if you have a character with 100 STR and 10 in other stats who decides to up his charisma, you will have a 10 times harder time doing it than an ordinary newbie with 10 in everything. Although that is still no reason to increase the "useless" attributes, should the devs ever decide to give them function the unbalanced characters will be at a significant disadvantage. with the new system if you eat multiple food types say you eat chicken and rabbit and have 14 on your highest stat you will get 1 point less needed towards getting a lvl making you only needing a total of 13 points. Strength Affects combat damage, destroying objects, and smithing. Acquired by eating most boar/bear meat/sausages. Agility Affects certain combat skills such as sidestep. Also affects travel weariness accumulated from quick-traveling. Acquired by eating Ring of Brodgar, Honey bun, Cooked Rabbit Meat, Delicious Deer Dogs. Интеллект Влияет на возможность ударов боевого мастерства. Прокачивается путём поедания жаренного мяса лисы, колбас на основе лисьего мяса и рыбы. Влияет на обнаружения запахов другими. Constitution Affects Max HP and the stamina drain caused by swimming. 4 Max HP per Con. Acquired by eating most Cow-related meat products and Pirohskis. Perception In conjunction with Exploration, determines the visibility of certain objects in the wild (Wild Windsown Weed, Inkweed, Rustroot, Chantrelles) and the detection of scents. Acquired by eating Cooked Deer Meat, Lamb Sausage, and small amounts in various other foods. Charisma Charisma of 25 or greater is required to become the chieftain of a village (can be boosted temporally by items like Bear Talisman for this purpose) Determines effectiveness of special moves of party leader like To Arms Dexterity Affects Sewing, Leatherworking and the quality of seeds. Acquired by eating Pirohski's, and chantrelles and chicken meat. Psyche Affects higher level crafts for example jewelry recipes. Food Event Points See this page. Skill Values Unarmed Combat Affects accuracy when fighting without weapons and dodging (without shield). Melee Combat Same as above, with weapons (Stone axe, Battleaxe of the Twelfth Bay, Militia Sword and Soldier's Sword). Also affect the chance of blocking with shield. Marksmanship Increased speed of aiming with sling and bows. Affects the quality of shooting weapons recipes (except arrows). Exploration When anyone commits criminal acts in Haven and Hearth, they will probably leave behind a scent. Exploration determines how easy it is to find those scents, and how frequently they may be used to track the perpetrator (Perception*Exploration). See tracking. Exploration is also used in finding roots such as Rustroot and other wild herbs. Stealth Influences visibility and quantity of crimes scents, which you leave (Intelligence*Stealth). See tracking. Sewing Sewing affects the quality of leather and silk items. You cannot craft items of a higher quality rating using sewing recipes higher than your skill value (Dexterity+Sewing). Smithing Affects the quality of smithing and smelting production. You cannot craft items of a higher quality rating using smithing recipes higher than your skill value (Strength+Smithing). Also, Psyche+Smithing affect quality of jewelry recipes. Smithing does not appear to affect quality of wrought iron, steel and alloys (bronze). Carpentry Carpentry also refers to a non-incrementable skill. Carpentry affects the quality of many wooden items. You cannot craft items of a higher quality rating using carpentry recipes higher than your skill value. Cooking You cannot craft items of a higher quality rating using cooking recipes higher than your skill value. Farming Farming also refers to a non-incrementable skill. Farming affects the quality of the seeds/plants you harvest (randomized +5\-5). You cannot grow up plants of a quality rating higher than your skill value(Dexterity*Farming). Survival Survival affects the quality of herbs picked. Also affects the quality of meat, bones, and hides taken from animals. You cannot craft items of a higher quality rating using survival recipes higher than your skill value. Survival recipes: fishing gear, ranged weapon, roasted meat, boiled egg. (The softcap for Survival is 200. There is no benefit in going above 200.) Learning Points Learning points are used to increase skill values and buy skills. Learning Ability Learning ability is affected by Personal Beliefs, in particular Tradition/Change and Martial/Peaceful. A character with full Change will gain 200% extra LP and a character with full Peaceful will gain and extra 20%--this combines to allow a character to earn 360 points for every 100 base points (3.00*1.20*100). Skills Available Skills Current Skills Personal Beliefs See this page. =HUD= Health Health is divided into three categories, indicated in the mouse-over as SHP/HHP/MHP. SHP Soft Hit Points. When this reaches 0, your character is knocked out, making it so you can temporarily do nothing. SHP recover over time (if you're not starving) up to the amount of HHP you have. HHP Hard Hit Points. When this reaches 0, your character dies. HHP can only be recovered either by using gauze or leeches. MHP Max Hit Points. Your HHP can never be greater than this number. It can only be increased by eating certain foods, or by increasing your Barbarism on the Barbarism/Civilization slider in the Personal Beliefs menu. Stamina Indicates how tired your character is. This goes down as you do various activities, eventually making your character move slower as it goes below certain levels. Over time, your stamina will recover by taking points from the hunger bar. It can also be recovered by drinking tea and water with a water skin. Hunger This has five levels: Starving (0-49%), Very Hungry (50-79%), Hungry (80-89%), Full (90-100%), Overstuffed (>100%), where the number represents the right most number in the mouse over. 10 units of hunger represent 1%, thus a food that recovers 40 units of hunger will increase the right most number by 4%. If you are at the Starving level, your character will slowly lose HHP. If you are at the Overstuffed level, you will only be able to move at a crawl. 1% of hunger can replace 5% of stamina. Happiness Does nothing. Speed From slowest to fastest: Crawl, walk, run, sprint. Faster speeds consume more stamina. =Miscellaneous= Size How many squares an object takes up. The first number refers to the x or horizontal direction, the second to the y or vertical direction. 'Глоссарий (русский)' =Бой= Атака Стандартный способ атаки, однажды активированный будет повторятся до бесконечности или столько раз, сколько позволяют ограничения, если таковые имеются. Отличается от специальных атак тем, что последние совершаются всего единожды. Специальные атаки Специальные атаки это сильные атаки с высокой вероятностью успеха, вызывают мощные повреждения у всех существ и игроков. Отличаются от стандартных атак тем, что предназначены для одноразового использования, поэтому их не так часто применяют. Боевые движения Боевые движения это действия, которые после того, как их активировали дают определённое преимущество в бою путём изменения некотороых боевых переменных. Манёвры Манёвры - своеобразный ответ на атаки противника, который даёт приемущество в том лили ином аспекте боя. Каждая удар сверяется с тем манёвром, который выбрала цель, чтобы определить успех или провал атаки. Разные эффекты могут быть вызваны от того прошла ли атака успешно или же провалилась. =Лист персонажа= Атрибуты Базовые атрибуты В настоящий момент работы над ролевой системой ещё ведутся, поэтому в скором времени возможны изменения. Приобретаются путём накапливания FEP Сила Влияет на силу повреждений, уничтожение объектов и навык кузнечного мастерства. Приобретается посредством поедания кабанов/медведей/сосисок. Ловкость Влияет на некоторые боевые навыки, такие, например, как обход (sidestep). Также влияет на усталость от путешествия, накопленную при быстрых путешествиях. Приобретается поеданием Ring of Brodgar, Honey bun, Cooked Rabbit Meat, Delicious Deer Dogs. Интеллект Affects the combat skill Opportunity Knocks. by eating Cooked Fox Meat, Fox-based sausages, and fish. Affects detection of scents by others. Телосложение Влияет на максимальное количество о.з. и выносливости, которая тратится во время плаванья. 4 о.з на одно очко телосложения. Приобретается путём поедания парнокопытного (или рогатого) скота, хлеба или Pirozhki. Восприятие В сочетании с исследованием влияет на обнаружение диких растений (Wild Windsown Weed, Inkweed, Rustroot, Chantrelles) и запахов. Приобретается поеданием приготовленного оленьего мяса, ягнячьих сосисок и немного от другой, различной еды. Харизма Нет эффекта, но необходимо иметь хотябы 25 харизмы для того, чтобы стать Вождём. Проворство Влияет на шитьё, кожевничество и качество семян. Приобретается путём принятия во внутрь pirozhkov и лисичек и куриного мяса. Вдохновение Повышает максимальный уровень производимых ювелирных изделий. Очки Съеденной Пищи Смотри эту страницу. Навыки Безоружный бой (Unarmed Combat) Даёт эффект если сражаться без оружия (без щитов) Ближний бой (Melee Combat) Тоже что и выше, только наоборот (Каменный топор (Stone axe), (Battleaxe of the Twelfth Bay), Меч ополченца (Militia Sword) и Солдатский меч (Soldier's Sword)). Также влияет на шанс блокировки со щитом. Мастерство стрельбы из лука (Marksmanship) Увеличивает скорость прецеливания пращой и луком. Влияет на качество стрелкового и метательного оружия (исключая стрелы). Исследование (Exploration) Когда кто-нибудь совершает преступление criminal acts в Haven and Hearth, то он вероятнее всего оставит за собой запах. Навык исследования помогает отследить этот запах и обнаружить по нему преступника (Восприятие*Исследование). См. tracking. Также используется для нахождения корешков таких как Rustroot и других диких растений. Скрытность (Stealth) Влияет на видимость и продолжительность преступных запашков, когда вы покидаете место преступления (Intelligence Интеллект*Скрытность). См. tracking. Шитьё (Sewing) Шитьё влияет на качество кожанных и шёлковых предметов.. Вы не можете производить вещи уровнем выше, чем ваш собственный навык (Ловкость+Шитьё). Кузнечное мастерство (Smithing) Влияет на качество кузницы и произведённых вещей. Вы не можете производить вещи уровнем выше, чем ваш собственный навык (Сила+Кузнечное мастерство). Также, Вдохновение+Кузнечное мастерство влияет на качество ювелирных изделий. Кузнечное мастерство не влияет на качество добытой руды. Плотницкий навык (Carpentry) Carpentry also refers to a non-incrementable skill. Плотницкий навык влияет на качество множества деревянных изделий. Вы не можете производить предметы уровнем выше, чем ваш собственный навык. Готовка (Cooking) Влияет на качество приготовленной еды. Вы не можете производить вещи уровнем выше, чем ваш собственный навык Земледелие (Farming) Farming also refers to a non-incrementable skill. Земледелие влияет на качество собранных вами семян\урожая (случайно +5\-5). Вы не можете вырастить растения уровнем выше, чем ваш собственный навык (Ловкость*Земледелие). Выживание (Survival) Выживание влияет на качество собранных растений. Также влияет на качество мяса, костей и прочего животного материала (перья, рога, зубы). Вы не можете производить вещи, которые выше уровнем, чем ваш собственный навык. Рецепты выживания (?): рыбацкие принадлежности, дистанц. оружие, жаренное мясо, варёное яйцо. (Потолок пользы этого навыка 200 очков. Нет смысла идти дальше 200) Единицы познания (Learning Points) Используются для повышения навыков и покупки способностей. Расположенность к познанию (Learning Ability) Расположенность к познанию определяется в соответствии с персональными убеждениями, а точнее ползунком традиции/перемены. Персонаж у которого ползунок полностью на "переменах" получает 300 LP в то время как обычный персонаж получил бы 100 LP. Skills Available Skills Current Skills Персональные Убеждения Смотри эту страницу. =HUD= Здоровье (Health) Здоровье персонажа разделено на три категории, чтобы узнать состояние категорий в численном виде (отображается как SHP/HHP/MHP) можно навести курсор на индиктор здоровья. SHP "Мягкое" здоровье (Soft Hit Points) Отображает текущее количество хитпойнтов. При достижении нуля наступает оглушение, и персонаж временно не может действовать. Со временем SHP восстанавливается до значения HHP. HHP "Жесткое" здоровье (Hard Hit Points) При достижении нуля персонаж погибает. HHP можно восстановить при помощи пиявок или бинтов. MHP Максимальное здоровье (Max Hit Points) Значение HHP не может быть больше показателя максимального здоровья. MHP можно увеличить за счет соответствующей еды, а также атрибутом Death/Life в закладке Верования Персонажа. Выносливость Центральный индикатор, символ - капля (пота), цвет полосы - сине-голубой. Показывает, насколько устал персонаж. Уровень выносливости понижается с определёнными делами (например при строительстве или распашке). Более высокие скорости передвижения также потребляют выносливость. Если символ скорости изображён серым, то у персонажа временно не хватает на него выносливости. Со временем выносливость восстанавливается за счёт сытости. Также можно восстановить её, выпив чай или воду из меха. Хороший способ восстановить выносливость - ловля рыбы. Некоторые занятия требуют наличия определённого минимума выносливости. Персонаж, у которого во время заплыва кончится выносливость, утонет! Голод Сытость / голод - крайний правый индикатор. Символ - кусок мяса, цвет полосы зависит от уровня (зелёный, жёлтый, красный). Измеряется в %. Имеет следующие уровни: "умирает с голоду" (0-49%, пустая полоса), "очень голодный" (50-79%, красный), "голодный" (80-89%, жёлтый), "сытый" (90-100%, зелёный), "переел" (>100%). Число в % показывается справа при наведении мыши. Общая шкала голода = 1000 единиц, каждые 10 единиц насыщения = 1%, например пища на 40 единиц повысит уровень сытости на 4%. Если персонаж умирает с голоду, то постепенно теряет "жесткое" здоровье. Переевший персонаж вынужден передвигаться на самой медленной скорости. Восстановление 1% выносливости = потеря 1% сытости. Счастье Пока не имплементировано. Скорость Скорости переключаются левым кликом по символам или кнопками Ctrl+R. 4 скорости и их символы слева направо: #ползком. Ползущая фигурка. Самое медленное движение. Автоматически используется при переноске грузов и после переедания. Автоматического перехода на более высокие скорости нет! #шагом. Шагающая фигурка. Стандартный способ передвижения, не расходует выносливость. #скорым шагом / вприпрыжку. Торопящаяся фигурка. Более быстрый, но уже расходующий выносливость темп. #бегом. Бегущая фигурка. Максимальная скорость, высокий расход выносливости. Бегать в воде и в лесу нельзя. =Miscellaneous= Size How many squares an object takes up. The first number refers to the x or horizontal direction, the second to the y or vertical direction. Category:Content